This invention relates to an immunostimulant, to a process for its production and to the use of the immunostimulant and/or the process in the field of fermented milks.
It is known that an anticarcinogenic agent can be produced by a process comprising the steps of cultivating a lactobacillus, particularly Lactobacillus bulgaricus, hydrolyzing the lactobacillus with a proteolytic enzyme and extracting from the hydrolyzate a product rich in protein and ribonucleic acid which shows anticarcinogenic activity.
In addition, it is known that a milk-based dietetic product for infants can be produced by a process in which a milk acidified by Lactobacillus acidophilus is supplemented with oligoelements, vitamins and a lysozyme solution. The lysozyme solution is intended to replace the lysozyme present in maternal milk and to improve the keeping qualities, the taste and the texture of this dietetic product.